TwentyThree Hours
by My Alibi
Summary: Mina and Kaiden(Kunzite) have known each other since kindergarten, but she doesn't remember him. After defeating Kunzite and Beryl, her memories return and she’s struck with the horror of what she’s done. She wishes for one more chance...


Twenty Three Hours  
  
Chapter One : Wishing  
  
[by : Zeli SaDiablo]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Sailor Moon... and this idea came from scrolling down my playlist earlier. I shamelessly stole the name of this fic from a song by Bomb Factory (obviously called 23Hours). ^^; I've an idea for this, though.   
  
Authoress Notes: Obviously this is going to be a Kunzite/Mina. (Shhh! I know I use Kunzite's Jap name and Mina's American one. I just like Kunzite better than Malachite.) Now, on to business.   
  
Summary: Mina and Kaiden(Kunzite) have known each other since kindergarten. It's just one of those things. But when Mina moves to Tokyo, she forgets all about him. After defeating Kunzite and Beryl, her memories return and she's struck with the horror of what she's done. She wishes for one more chance...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Eyes searching the sky for any sign of the interest of a celestial being, Mina chewed nervously on her lower lip. It was a habit she'd had for a very long time. He'd always teased her for it.   
  
'If you're not careful, Mi, you'll chew it right off.' she could hear him say. She smiled sadly, distantly, at the memory of his voice.   
  
She sighed, ready to stand and walk away from the window without again finding a shooting star when one caught her vision. It shot clear from one end of the sky to the other, leaving a bright orange trail behind it.   
  
Immediately she snapped her eyes shut, the light from the star burned into her vision. 'I want another chance!' she thought desperately. When she opened her eyes, she caught the end of the star's life. "That can't be good..." she mumbled, standing and brushing at her shirt nervously.   
  
It was late. Her math book left forgotten on the foot of her bed, she tossed back the covers and slid under the sheets.   
  
The last thought she had was that she should probably close the window, then all was black.   
  
The next morning came quickly, and with only the heralding of the sun shining through her window and into her eyes. She flinched, and moved to turn over and go back to sleep when a voice spoke to her.   
  
"Don't you dare. I've got to talk to you!"  
  
She blinked to herself but buried her head under a pillow anyway. She hadn't quite registered that the voice neither belonged to Artemis or her parents.   
  
"I told you to get up!"   
  
A faint buzzing sound and the gentle tugging of the pillow over her head made her resurface, knocking... something... out of the way.   
  
"Oh, that's it! I'm not going to bother now!" a voice snapped.   
  
Mina looked around lazily, looking for the source. Then she spotted it... her?  
  
She blinked. "You- You're a fairy!" Mina managed. The fairy nodded.   
  
"Was it the wings or the wand that gave it away?" the six inch tall being responded. Mina blinked as the fairy woman fluttered up and landed on the edge of her bed. "So, you're the girl who wished for another chance..."   
  
Mina's eyes widened. "But, how did you..." she stopped and looked at the fairy's wings. "Ok, stupid question." she muttered. She blinked. "I never... Well, I mean, this is great and all, but... are you really going to give me another chance with him?"   
  
The fairy sighed. "No, I'm just here to tell you that you have horrible fashion sense." At Mina's crestfallen look, the fairy grumbled. "Oh you are a touchy one, aren't you?"   
  
Mina blinked.   
  
"Yes, this is your second chance. The man you're wishing on the behalf of will be restored and brought here, to Tokyo. He'll have no memory of his past life, but he'll remember you a like an old friend. You have twenty-three hours."   
  
"Only twenty-three hours!"   
  
"I wasn't done!" she snapped. "As he sees you today, he'll start remembering his past life and his time in this one as Beryl's general. You have twenty-three hours from the moment you two see each other the first time to get him to completely forgive you, and to exchange a kiss of the deepest bond or he'll return to the dark black abyss of the beyond and you'll be out of chances."   
  
Mina swallowed, hard. "That's... that's..." she tried.   
  
"Fair. You're being given a second chance. You don't get to make the rules."   
  
She blinked. "But why twenty-three hours? Not twenty-four?"  
  
The fairy smirked. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."   
  
Mina nodded rapidly. "Thank you... I mean it." she ran out of words, which was all for the better since the fairy disappeared too.   
  
She blinked once more and hurried to get ready for school, wondering when she'd see Kunzite again. Surely she'd have a few days at least to prepare.   
  
Boy, was she wrong. 


End file.
